Thunderstorms
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: Some people like tea and a good book; some people like movies with popcorn; and some people, like Crona and Maka, like being close to each other, even it's just for the sake of making the other feel less lonely at night. Crona's gender is not specified. One shot.


I wish I could just fall asleep. I can't, though. The rain doesn't stop pounding against the window, and when the thunder booms I get scared. This is one of the few times it rains this hard in Death City, and I should be enjoying it. But I can't, because I'm all alone in this dark living room, with only the occasional lighting streak across the sky for light.

I want to turn on a light, but if I do I might wake someone up. They might get mad that I'm using their electricity, or running their bills up, or something else. I pull my knees up to my chest. I hear a door open down the hall. A can just barely make out a slim figure making its way down the hall, see fingers fumbling for a light switch. They finally find one and switch it on.

The light is dim, but after sitting in total darkness for the last two hours, it seems as bright as the sun. When my eyes do adjust to the light, I feel my lips twitch into a small smile, because it's Maka, and she can help me fall asleep.

"Crona? What are still doing up?" Maka asks. She sounds a little sleepy, like she just woke up. She's wearing a set of plain green pajama pants, and a matching green button up shirt. Her hair is down, and I kind of like the way it looks. There are so many shades of blonde, it's almost unreal how pretty she is.

But my thoughts turn back to her question, and I find myself saying, "It's the thunderstorm. I don't know how to deal with it." Maka's walks over to where I am, and sits next to me on the couch. Like, right next to me. I can see her chest rise and fall as she breathes, and I can almost feel her breath.

She wraps one of her arms around mine, and lays her head on my shoulder. I can't breathe. She's so close to me, I can't think, I can't do anything. I don't want to disturb her.

I feel something wrapping itself around my soul, and I tense up for moment, getting ready to defend myself. But I stop when I hear Maka whisper, "Shhh...it's alright. Let me in." I relax completely, letting her soul wrap itself around mine, then something clicks into place, and I realize our souls are completely in resonance. Maka let's out a content sigh, and I do the same, letting her anti-demon wavelength fill my entire being.

The room feels warm, and I feel safe and relaxed again, like when you wake up from a good dream or accomplish something hard. Maka gets off the couch, and invites me into the small kitchen with her. The light from the hallway is enough to see everything, and Maka opens a cabinet and pulls out a small red box. She opens it and pulls out two small packets, grabs two cups from another cabinet, and empties the packets into them. I wonder what she's making. She fills the cups with water and sets them in a microwave, and sets the time to about a minute. I can smell something good, and when Maka hands me the cup, I see that she made hot cocoa for us.

We go back and sit on the couch again, sitting in a comfortable silence, taking sips from the hot cocoa and listening to the rain. We finish our drinks at almost the same time, and Maka wraps one of her arms around mine and leans her head against my shoulder again. I realize something.

Our souls are still connected. We've been resonating this whole time, and I didn't even notice. Maka stirs slightly, leaning into me a bit more. After what feels like hours, she finally speaks.

"I like your soul. It's so warm and comfortable."

She says it in a voice so quiet I can barely hear her, but I did, and for some reason, it isn't embarrassing. I liked what she said. I wanted to return her compliment.

"Your soul makes me feel warm and safe, no matter where I am."

Maka smiles. That's good. That means she liked what I said. We traded compliments about each other back and forth for awhile, each one making our souls resonate even stronger.

I must've dosed off, because the next time I woke up, the sun was shining, and I was in a bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting myself fall back into a peaceful slumber. But then I realized something.

Maka is in the bed with me.

I'm too shocked to panic. She's pressed right up against me, her arms wrapping around my waist, her legs tangled with my mine. The covers are pulled up to her waist, and she has a peaceful smile on her face. Looking at her, I feel all my fears melt away. I stay perfectly still, trying not to wake her up.

After a while, she finally stirs, and her green eyes slowly find mine. There is almost no distance between our faces. I held my breathe, but I can still feel Maka's breathing on my lips.

She smiles at me warmly. I can feel her heartbeat. I wonder if she can feel mine. I take in everything about her. Her scent, her face, her hair, her steady breathing, everything. Then she did something I didn't expect.

She pulled her arms around my neck, pulling my face closer to hers, and I can feel our lips touching. Hers are soft and smooth, and mine rough and chapped. My eyes close, and my arms subconsciously wrap around her back, pulling her closer to me, if such a thing were possible.

She pulls back after a few moments, and gives me another warm smile before closing her eyes again.

I don't want to disturb her, and I stay as quiet as possible, trying not to wake in case she went to sleep again.

The room is warm and cozy, and my eyelids start to drop again, but before go back to sleep, I become aware of one thing.

Our souls are still in resonance. 


End file.
